The Spare Room
by Foxy-Badger
Summary: After the hostage at the Lightman Group, Cal visits Gillian to see how she's doing, inviting himself over to sleep at her place.


**Title:** The Spare Room  
**Author:** Moonshap  
**Fandom:** Lie to Me  
**Pairing:** Cal/Gillian, Alec Foster  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Word count: **683  
**Type of Fiction:** One-shot  
**Spoilers:** Up to S02E04 - Honey  
**Summary:** After the hostage at the Lightman Group, Cal visits Gillian to see how she's doing, inviting himself over to sleep at her place.  
**Disclaimer:** This fic belongs to me, but Lie to Me, Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster belong to FOX

* * *

As Gillian closed the door behind him, Cal took off his jacket and dropped it down over the back of the chair. He heard distinctively how she locked the door. Was she still afraid? Matheson was in custody and no one was going to hurt them now, at least for the time being.

He suddenly realized how afraid she must have been and he felt it was partly his fault. He had wanted to hear Matheson's story. He had given the man what he wanted and didn't think about his own well-being. He vividly remembered the tears streaming down her cheeks when she pleaded for Matheson to let him go. He should have thought about her needs too– she was part of him after all.

'I'm really – so sorry,' he said for the second time in two minutes. 'I should have realized this hostage crap would affect you as well. Walking out like that was just – weak.'

But Gillian merely smiled, walking over to the kitchen.

'Would you like some wine?' she asked, her hand resting on the handle of the cupboard.

Cal's eyes followed her as she went into the kitchen. She asked if he wanted some wine, but he shook his head. He might not have a concussion, but he already had a drink earlier. He wasn't so sure if he should drink more.

'No – I shouldn't,' he said and made a vague hand gesture towards his head.'. He'd had a beer earlier, but that had only been to impress Cynthia. He couldn't believe he had gone for her after all this! Gillian needed him most of all but he had chosen a strange woman! He didn't want to think of what could have happened if he hadn't felt so guilty.

'I've already – had some,' he admitted shamefully.

Gillian shook her head, opened the cupboard, but instead of taking a wineglass, she took a normal glass. She poured him some Coke and handed him the glass as she walked past him, sinking down on the settee.

It was only now when she replied to his apology.

'I was afraid, Cal,' she said. 'I know you were doing it to get information out of Matheson, but you shouldn't risk your own life. You've got a family.'

'I know, luv,' he said as he sat down next to her on the settee. 'But – I felt it was necessary.'

Gillian shook her head. 'Don't risk your life for others, Cal,' she spoke. 'Not for anyone you love – you're too valuable to the world.'

Seeing the circumstances, Cal's ego felt pleased, but he tried not to let it show. He knew there weren't many people with his knowledge and gifts and he knew it would be a waste if it all ended with him. And that was exactly why the Lightman Group accepted interns and students. Without them, the Lightman Group would die out when Gillian and he would retire. Although he never showed it, he was grateful for people like Loker and Torres. They were the new generation of the Lightman Group.

'I know,' he answered. 'But – you know how I can be about the truth.'

Gillian smiled weakly.

'Unfortunately,' she answered and drained her glass, getting up from the settee.

'You know the way,' she said, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder as she walked passed him.

Cal nodded and he watched her disappear into her own bedroom.

He turned on the light in the spare room. He looked longingly at the bed as he closed the curtains before he stripped down. Laying down on the bed, he pulled the covers to his waist, folding his hands underneath his head, staring at the ceiling.

Gillian was in the room next to his, but he fought the urge to go over to it. He granted her her privacy. Their relation was close, and nothing sexual – so sleeping with her in one bed would be off limits. Even though she was divorced, there was still a line set between them which they both shouldn't cross.

Or else both of them would get hurt.


End file.
